All Of This And More
by TheWyattQueen
Summary: It started off innocent when you first met Bray, he seemed interested in you and things quickly turned into a friends with benefits situation. You never expected to get emotionally attached to him and thought of changing things up in hopes that he would eventually develop actual feelings for you. You do see a change in him and wonder where you stand with him.


**All Of This And More**

Everything had started off innocent when you first met Bray Wyatt, you were a diehard fan that would do anything, and you meant _**anything**_ for him. He kind of knew you already from your few interactions on Twitter, but you never knew how much stuff from Twitter he had seen that you posted about him. It started off with the usual fan greetings, a hand shake, picture and autograph, and you even managed to get a hug from him. His eyes and smile put you in a trance and your heart skipped a beat when you saw him. You must have made a lasting impression on him because he seemed interested in you; he wouldn't take his eyes off of you. He was just a few years older than you, but you were above the legal age; when the two of you met there was just instant chemistry. You had come to a few shows and one night security told you that Bray had invited you backstage and that he wanted to talk to you alone.

You were excited and happily accepted the offer. It caught you off guard the first time he asked, but you wanted the same thing he wanted and met in a hotel room. There was no doubt about it, the sex with Bray was mind blowing; he gave you a serious look and made you swear not to tell anyone. You promised him that you would never tell anyone, and in return you would see Bray again. These meetings would occur often now, but it wasn't just sex, the two of you would have meaningful conversations and some kind of relationship had formed. You knew it was a bad idea, but you had developed strong feelings for Bray, you wanted it to be something more, but knew that to Bray, this was probably just a friends with benefits type of situation.

The two of you would end up in the same bed at night, but you would always be alone in the morning and that's what hurt you. Still, Bray must have liked you a little because he would keep coming back. You weren't sure if it was your place to ask, but you wondered if you were the only girl Bray had been doing this with. The thought of Bray with someone else hurt, but you were afraid that if Bray found out that you were jealous that he would end whatever this was between you. Now it had been several months since this first started, you had gotten brave when it came to talking to Bray about what you wanted. You wanted to try something different the next time you and Bray had sex. He liked the idea and agreed to try it.

Seeing Bray in the ring always excited you and when he saw that you were in the crowd he would always tease you. He knew how turned on you were getting and that it was torture having to wait for him. He picked up the win and pinned his opponent in a seductive way while looking right at you and smirked. You cheered for him, then quickly left the arena, you wanted to hurry back to the hotel because Bray could leave as soon as his match was over. This time you thought you would try something different. You wasn't really into it, and you were a bit insecure when it came to your body, but thought Bray might like it so you bought red and black lingerie. It hugged your curves and made you feel sexy. You had lit a few candles and were waiting in the bathroom, you would come out once Bray called out for you. It felt like an eternity and you wondered if Bray was coming, then you heard the door open and got excited and stayed quiet. It was dark in the room, even with the candles. Finally, Bray called out for you.

"Come out. I want to see you."

That was your cue and you made your way out of the bathroom and into the room. You had never worn lingerie before and wondered what Bray was thinking; you could tell from the look on his face that he liked what he saw. Finally, you spoke to him.

"What do you think Bray?"

He gave you a smirk and started making his way over to you.

"Is all this for me? You look absolutely breathtaking."

"I've never worn lingerie before, I thought I'd try something different... so you like it?"

Bray smirked and grabbed your hand.

"Why don't you ask him?"

He moved your hand down to his pants and felt that he was already hard just from looking at you. He had teased you at the arena, maybe it was your turn to tease him. This gave you a bit of confidence and you smirked back at him.

"He must want me very bad... let's not keep him waiting any longer."

One thing Bray had agreed to was a power shift. All the other times you have had sex, he was always in full control. He had agreed to shared power. This was your chance, you had never done it before, but you started removing his clothes, starting with his shirt. He was still a bit hot and sweaty from his match and that turned you on. You admired his strong and tattooed arms. You liked that Bray was a hairy man, you loved his beard and the hairs on his chest. To you, the more hair a man had, the manlier he was. You ran your hands up and down his arms first, then felt the hairs at his chest before finally stopping to feel his heart. It was at that moment, you saw a different look in his eyes, one that you had never seen before. The lust was there, but there was something else there too. It was then that you kissed him; you had recently been sucking on a Cherry Jolly Rancher, Bray loved the taste on your lips and tongue.

"Mmm... you had a Cherry Jolly Rancher... I can taste it on your lips and on your tongue."

There was something different about him and the way he kissed back. He seemed gentler and more passionate. You kissed him again and this was when things seemed to go back to the way it was before. He had taken control of power again and had you go down to his knees. You had removed his shirt, but he was dying to be rid of his pants and underwear. You undid the button and zipper and smirked when you saw how big and hard he was. You didn't fully remove his pants and underwear, but exposed him just enough for you to have a bit of fun with him. You took his cock in your hand feeling how hot and hard he was and fingered the tip. This got a moan from him and he grabbed your hair.

"Woman... if you don't stop teasing..."

You looked up at Bray and laughed, you had never seen him like this but finally gave him what he wanted as you placed him inside of your mouth. It was hard getting all of him in your mouth since he was so big. Your hands and mouth started working on him, you didn't even need to put his whole cock in your mouth, your tongue worked the tip of it. His hands made their way into your hair, you enjoyed the sounds that came from his mouth.

"Yes... Mmm... Just like that."

You looked up and saw that his eyes were closed, he was definitely enjoying this. You moved your head up and down on him faster and pretty soon, he came in your mouth. You swallowed every bit of it and licked the last of it off his tip. Now it was his turn to have a bit of fun with you. He helped you up and instantly started kissing you; he could taste himself on your lips. Now you moaned as his hands started touching you. He enjoyed the feeling of the lingerie and slowly removed it from your body teasing you just a little more and smirked.

"I bet... if I touched you down there... you'll be soaking wet won't you?"

You were dying to have his hands, his tongue or some part of him touching you, but you knew he wouldn't until you answered him.

"Yes Bray... so soaked, only for you."

Bray finally touched you and this just made you want him even more as you arched your body towards him.

He removed his fingers causing you to whine for him.

"Don't whine... I plan on taking you up on your offer... go lay on the bed, we're trying something different."

You did as he said. He had a bag in the room with him, he went over to it and got what looked like rope and a blindfold.

"Now... this was your idea, and I'm all for it, but I'm giving you a chance to change your mind. I won't do anything without your consent."

"I want this Bray... you have no idea how often I've fantasized something like this happening."

Bray gave you a smirk as he held the rope in his hands.

"Oh I think I do... naughty girl... I've seen some of your posts on Twitter."

"Your eyes went wide and you blushed."

"Even when I wouldn't directly tag you?"

Bray laughed at this as he came closer to you. You were somewhat afraid and embarrassed now.

"I see more than you think, I only choose to respond to certain things. The fact that... you've fantasized this and masturbated while thinking about me... I find that... incredibly sexy. Now...tell me what you want."

"I want you to blindfold me and tie me up. I want your hands, your tongue, or any part of you touching me."

"Sounds like fun... let's get started."

You were already laying on the bed completely exposed to him, he had you sit up for a moment so he could put the blindfold on. You didn't think it was possible but you got even wetter for him. The idea of not seeing him and not knowing what he was going to do excited you even more. He tied your hands together tight above your head and tied them to the bed post.

"Spread your legs."

You did as he said, but he spread them wide to the point where it hurt a little, you weren't very flexible, but soon ignored the pain as he tied one of your ankles to one corner, and the other to the other corner. You were completely vulnerable to him now, which was something that scared you and excited you at the same time. He was liking the view from the bottom of the bed.

"Beautiful..."

You couldn't see now, but felt him touch your wetness and you moaned for him. He was teasing you again. He had moved away from the bed to get something else from his bag. This was torture not knowing what was going on, you called out for him.

"Bray?"

It was quiet and you felt the bed shift. You heard something that scared you a little, your heart started beating in your chest, you felt something weird on you. It wasn't anything heavy, it was something really soft, you couldn't figure out what it was, but there was something on you. Your breathing started to get heavy.

"W... What are you doing?"

"Relax... you're going to love this I promise... this part was my idea."

You relaxed now after hearing his voice, but you were still curious as to what he was putting on you. You couldn't figure out what the noise was either. Bray finally let you figure it out.

"Open."

You opened your mouth and he placed his fingers in your mouth. There was something soft, sweet, and fluffy in your mouth.

"Whipped Cream?"

"You got it."

You relaxed now as you realized that the noise you had been hearing was Bray with a can of whipped cream. He had put whipped cream around your thighs, around your stomach area and sides, on your breast, collarbone and neck, and finally he started putting it on your face. Bray had never done this before, but this was also part of what you had fantasized about.

"I'm called The Eater Of Worlds for a reason... I think it's time you figured out why... I can get messy with my prey... prepare yourself... I'm about to eat you alive."

He started with your face, your cheeks and made his way to your lips, licking the whipped cream off. You could taste it off of his lips. You enjoyed this as he just passionately kissed you for a minute. Then he made his way down to your neck and collarbone. His beard and dreads tickled your skin. He licked away the whipped cream first, then started sucking and biting on your skin. You started to moan at this and started to wiggle around in the ropes. You knew you would have marks on your neck once this was all over. This was Bray's way of marking you, you were his. Next came your breasts, he sucked and bit slightly, you squirmed in the ropes now kind of wishing that you weren't tied up so you could touch him. His tongue licked up and down your stomach and sides; his beard tickled you and you couldn't help but giggle a little, which Bray found cute.

"Get ready... it's about to get better."

There was just one place you were dying to be touched and Bray knew this. He slowly licked up your thighs teasing you some more. You could literally feel his breath down there, then he moved away and smirked as he watched you squirm.

"Please Bray... please..."

Bray laughed, he loved hearing you beg for him.

"Say it!"

"Fuck me Bray!"

That's all Bray wanted to hear, once you said it, he went right to work on you. He took some whipped cream and licked right up your slit.

"Oh... Bray."

"Mmm... you taste so sweet... and it's not just because of the whipped cream."

He moved his tongue in circles before he attached his whole mouth to you. It was getting harder and harder to hold it in. You curled your toes and struggled against the ropes squirming in the bed. He took his arms and held you still as tasted you. You were getting louder and Bray knew that you were getting close.

"Mmm... Ready to cum little one?"

"Yes... please!"

Bray then started feeling your breasts and he sucked on you harder and faster. You were blindfolded and couldn't touch him, but you felt the vibrations from his moaning inside you. You felt his beard tickling you and his tongue; with everything that was going on, it was sensory overload, you had never experienced so much pleasure.

"Fuck Yes! Oh God... Bray!"

You were a moaning mess as you came in his mouth and he devoured every drop of you. You hadn't done anything, but Bray had left you breathless. For the most part, Bray had licked the whipped cream off of you, but you were a bit sticky, you would need a shower, and Bray still wanted to take a shower because of the match he had earlier. He sat at the top of he bed now as he removed your blindfold. Once it was gone, your eyes met his, there was a look of concern in Bray's eyes. You didn't think you had ever seen that look before. He leaned into you and kissed you softly, you weren't used to Bray being so attentive and caring with you. You could taste yourself on his lips, but he continued to stare into your eyes as he broke the kiss.

"You ok?"

You smiled at Bray, this was a rare side of him that you hadn't seen; you gave him a response.

"Yeah... I'm ok. That was just... amazing. I've never felt anything so pleasurable... it felt like heaven. Thank you Bray for being willing to try this with me. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have."

He started to untie your hands and feet and gave you a smirk.

"Oh I enjoyed it... believe me... but who says it has to end? I think, we should both get cleaned up a little. I'm still a bit sweaty from my match earlier, and whipped cream can be a little messy."

You sat up for a moment and rubbed your wrists and ankles. It was a fun experience, but your wrists and ankles hurt a little from struggling against the ropes. You got up and gathered up a towel and a change of clothes, along with soap and shampoo. Bray saw that you had clothes in your hands and smirked at you and laughed a little.

"What makes you think you'll need those? You know I'll just take them off of you again."

You knew Bray was right and decided to just bring the towel, soap, and shampoo. You could tell that he was hard again, and his last comment turned you on again. You gave him a smirk and placed the shampoo and soap in the shower and towel on the sink. Bray turned on the water and got it to a comfortable temperature.

"We're going to have sex in the shower aren't we?"

Bray only laughed as he backed you up against the shower wall and he closed the shower curtain behind him. The water had already soaked your hair; Bray ran his hands through your hair and placed a kiss on your lips. You smiled and giggled a little, you were seeing a side to Bray that you had never seen before, and you loved it. This made you hopeful that you and Bray could have a future together. You giggled as Bray started kissing and sucking on your neck.

"Bray... I'm all for this... but we need to actually get clean while we're in here."

"Then we better make it quick."

You reached for the shampoo, but Bray also grabbed the bottle.

"Here... allow me."

You let Bray have the shampoo and he put some in his hand.

"Turn around."

You turned around and faced the wall, he started massaging the shampoo in your hair, you closed your eyes and just enjoyed what he was doing. He ended up with more shampoo than he needed, he started rubbing it on your shoulders and down your back. He gave a smirk that you didn't see, he knew what he was going to do. His hands started massaging your shoulders and back. He slowly moved them up and over your shoulders, and down to your breasts. At this point, the shampoo was gone and Bray was just enjoying having his hands on you.

"Mmm... Bray..."

You decided that Bray shouldn't have all the fun; you let Bray continue doing what he was doing, but you grabbed a wash cloth and soap and lathered it up and turned around just so that you could look at him and start washing him. You ran it over his chest and shoulders; he was still teasing you and still had his hands on your breasts, so you thought you would tease him back. You slowly backed into him, you felt his hardness at your backside and you started grinding against him. It was obvious now that this little cleaning session was over, Bray had pushed you up against the wall and entered you from behind. It started out slow, but soon, Bray pulled back on your hair and increased in speed, your breasts bounced against the wall. Just when things were getting good, Bray stopped and turned you around to face him.

"I want to see the look on your face when you cum this time."

Bray felt down at your slit and smirked.

"I know we're in the shower... but you're a little extra wet aren't you?"

You reached for Bray's shoulders and spread your legs and rubbed against him feeling how hard he was and was just aching to have him inside of you. You held onto his shoulders as his tip slowly penetrated you, he slid out before sliding right back in. This got a moan from you. He picked you up by your ass and you held onto him and wrapped your arms around him. His cock was stretching you and you dug your fingernails into his back, possibly drawing blood, but this only seemed to drive Bray crazier. He started pounding into you and you tried moving your hips to match his thrusts as you bounced up and down on his cock. The harder and faster he went, the more your back hit the shower wall and the louder your moans became. You had sex with Bray before, but never like this, he seemed to like that you were trying something different. All of this was your idea, you were just glad Bray was willing to try it. You were both moaning, you had your eyes closed as you just enjoyed the feeling of Bray inside of you. You held onto him like your life depended on him, Bray could feel your fingernals digging into his back. The strength and speed of his thrusts had your back hitting the wall. Bray gave you a warning.

"I'm close...I"m going to cum inside you."

The sound of the water, your moans and skin on skin contact filled the air, you came first.

"Fuck!... Oh God! Yes!... Ahh... Bray!"

Your orgasm was enough to send Bray over the edge. Finally, he held you against the wall, stood still and pressed himself as deep as he would go as he spilled himself inside of you. Both of you were breathing heavy now, Bray had his forehead pressed against yours. It just seemed like something out of a romance novel, or a movie; the water ran off of your bodies as Bray placed a gentle, yet passionate kiss on your lips. Your eyes met his, your heart was beating in your chest, you were really hoping that Bray had feelings for you, he definitely seemed more caring and attentive, but a part of you still expected to wake up alone again the next morning. The two of you ended your shower and dried off. Bray still wouldn't take his eyes off of you, he followed you back into the room. You went to go lay down on the bed, you were wondering if anything else would happen. Bray joined you in the bed, you were a bit sensitive from your last session, but would still be up for one more round, you were sure Bray would have nothing against it. You were still hoping to try one more thing with Bray, any other time, Bray had always been in control, you were hoping that you would get a chance to be on top.

'This has been an interesting night... if you're up for it, there is one more thing I want to try."

Bray gave you a smirk.

"That depends... what did you have in mind?"

"Well... any other time we've had sex, you've always been in control. I was hoping that I could have a bit of control... just once. I want to see what it's like being on top."

"All you had to do was ask... I was curious about this as well. Sometimes a guy wants a girl to take control every now and then. I like that you've been brave and suggested these ideas to me. It's definitely made things interesting... We'll have to do the bondage, blindfolded, whipped cream thing again sometime, as well as a shower session. So you want to go again? Can't keep your hands off of me can you?"

You blushed a little, but answered back.

"You've had your hands on me probably just about as much. Just one more time."

Bray laughed at this and continued.

"So... you want control, you want to be on top? Have at it."

You smiled at this and leaned over to kiss him, he had told you before that carrying a change of clothes to the bathroom would be a waste of time, it turns out he was right because you would of had to remove your clothes. You placed your hand on his face as you kissed him, you always loved feeling his beard. He smelled good because of the shower, you ran your hands down his chest feeling his chest hair and how warm he was. You teased him now and lightly touched his cock, he was getting hard again, you touched yourself and felt that you were getting wet again; the idea of being in control turned you on.

"All you have to do is relax Bray."

You touched his cock again and started stroking him, this got a reaction from him.

"Mmm... you're good at that, and seeing you touch yourself is a real turn on."

You slowly moved your hands from your breasts and slowly slid them down your stomach and sides, then touched your wetness. You smirked at Bray as you placed your fingers into his mouth so he could taste you again.

"I love to taste you... you know how to please The Eater Of Worlds."

You then climbed on top of him and rubbed your pussy over his cock, you didn't have him penetrate you yet because you loved teasing him and hearing the sounds coming from his mouth.

"Mmm... just like that. You've hardly done anything, and already I feel like I'm going to explode."

You loved that you were the one to make him feel this way and you smirked at him.

"Guess I better not keep you waiting anymore."

You placed his tip at your pussy and slowly slid down on him. The two of you had sex in the shower not long ago, but you still had to adjust to him. You grabbed the bed post and slowly started rocking your hips back and forth against him. You weren't sure if it felt better because you were on top for the first time, or if it was because of some newly found confidence in you, but you found yourself enjoying this, and judging by the sounds coming from Bray's mouth, he was enjoying it too.

"Ooh!... I'm not going to last long with you in control."

He reached his hands up and started playing with your breasts in hopes of leveling the playing field, but you took his hands and held them down on the bed.

"Uh uh... not yet Bray..."

You knew Bray could easily over power you and easily regain control, but he didn't; he had a shocked look on his face, he admired your boldness, it turned him on even more. You leaned down to kiss him and moaned in his mouth as you held his hands down. You started to bounce up and down on him now increasing the speed and strength of your thrusts, he started moving his hips up to meet yours as you came down on him.

"Oh Yeah! Faster... Ahh! Fuck me Bray! Yes!... Harder!"

You leaned down and kissed him again, you were getting close now, and you moved Bray's hands up to your breasts. This was about how a normal sex session would go, but any other time, you were on the bottom. You had your eyes closed last time, but this time, you looked him deep in the eyes, you hoped that the two of you had finally connected emotionally. With the two of you going at it, the bed started to rock and hit the wall, but could care less if the people in the next room complained. Both of you were getting tired, but you increased the power and speed just a bit more as you kissed Bray and this was all it took. This time he came first, but you weren't far behind, his orgasm soon sent you over the edge and you collapsed on top of him. Both of you were exhausted and had to catch your breath; you had both had multiple orgasms, this was the longest and most times you and Bray had ever had sex. Without a doubt, this was the best sex you've ever had, but you always hoped more could happen between the two of you besides sex. You were laying on your side of the bed now, it was dark in the room, you still felt like Bray was going to abandon you. You knew you were screwed because you were too emotionally attached to Bray, you knew he would be gone the next day and you didn't know when or if you would see him again at all. He could always decide to move on and choose to be with someone else. The first time he ever gave you this offer, you were surprised, but happily accepted thinking that a one night stand could turn into something more. In a way it has, but Bray had made you promise never to tell anyone. Sometimes he would talk to you once it was over and you thought you and him had made a strong bond this way. You still didn't know exactly what you and Bray were, but you wished you were his girlfriend; you wanted to go out to dinner, and go on dates. The only time you saw Bray was during his matches, or whenever he wanted to have sex. It was like he was embarrassed to be seen with you, because anytime he saw you backstage, he avoided you whenever there was someone else around. It hurt like hell knowing that your feelings had always been so one sided. You still met up with him in hopes that one day, he could actually develop feelings for you. You knew that if he did develop feelings for you that he wouldn't straight up marry you, he was someone that didn't like to be tied down, but you still hoped that you meant more to him than just a sex buddy. You wanted to spend as much time as you could with Bray; you knew he didn't like it, but you tried to snuggle up against him, and as expected he wouldn't let you.

"I think we've had enough physical contact for the night... I think it's time to get some sleep."

You didn't say anything, you only turn over away from him and faced the wall. You couldn't sleep, even though you were tired from all the sex sessions, you couldn't sleep. You never talked with Bray about how you felt because you were afraid that once you did, he would move on, which he could do anyway whether or not you ever told him about your feelings. Your heart ached for him, and your mind just wouldn't leave you alone. You didn't have the clock on your side of the room, so you had no way of telling the time, but assumed that Bray was asleep by now. You knew now that you were too emotionally attached to him because any other time you could push your feelings away, but this time you couldn't. Tears started to fall down your face and you sniffed as your nose started running, you had never cried for anyone like you had Bray. Bray wasn't facing you, but he heard your sniff and knew that you were crying and turned over towards you, he seemed genuinely concerned.

"Hey... why are you crying?"

You couldn't tell him the real reason, you lied hoping that he would believe it.

"Oh... I just had a bad dream... I don't even really remember it ."

Bray turned on the lamp beside him.

"Look at me."

You wiped the tears out of your eyes, you didn't want him to see you cry. You turned over and faced him and he could tell by the look in your eyes.

"You're lying... it hasn't been long ennough for you to have been asleep. So I'll ask again... why are you crying?"

You couldn't hold it in anymore and started crying again. Bray took you into his arms and held you as he rubbed your back and tried to get you to calm down.

"Shh... Calm down, it's ok. You don't have to lie to me. Talk to me... why are you crying?"

Now it seemed like everything you had been feeling came out at once.

"What are we Bray? What the hell am I to you, just some kind of sex buddy? I've always been a fan of yours, but I never expected any of this. I feel like such a fucking idiot for getting so emotionally attached to you when you couldn't give a damn about me. I know you're embarrassed of me... you made me promise never to tell anyone the first time... you never want anyone to see me with you. Maybe I have abandonment issues, or I get too emotionally attached easily, but everyone has always left... you always leave, and I never know if it's going to be the last time I see you. You could always move onto someone else without giving me a second thought. It hurts like hell knowing that my feelings are so one sided... I fucking love you Bray! I thought I'd try something different... I thought... the longer we had sex, maybe you would develop some kind of feelings for me. You only come around when you want to have sex... and as amazing as it is... it's not enough. We sometimes talk afterwards so... I thought maybe we were forming some kind of strong bond. I know you better than you think I do... I'm not asking you to marry me... I know you're not the type that likes to be tied down, but I always hoped that you would develop some type of feelings for me and we can go out for dinner, and go on dates like other couples... I just want to know where we stand... Am I just a sex buddy to you Bray?"

Bray had listened to everything that you had to say, he felt your heart beating, and you were still crying. Bray knew now that all of this was hurting you. He said something that you didn't expect.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I never knew you were hurting from this. To be honest with you... I don't really know what we are either, but you were right about one thing... I'm not the the type that likes to be tied down... and for this reason, I leave. That's not the only reason... I'm not embarrassed of you, I just have to be careful about who I open myself up to. I can't get too emotionally attached. I've always come back around, but you're right, it has always been for sex... that needs to change. We have meaningful conversations, but never made anything official. It was never my intention to make you feel like I only wanted you around for sex. As great as the sex is, that's not the only reason why I want you around. You're not a sex buddy. You're one of my biggest fans, and I love all of my fans dearly... We haven't made anything official, but I've considered you my girl for a while now... If you want me to show you off, then that's what I'll do, I'll let the whole world know that you're mine. It's a bit hard to do sometimes because of the nature of the business, but if you want to go on dates like all the other couples, then that's what we'll do... _**All of this and more**_...for you."

You had listened to everything he said, one thing stuck out more than the rest, and that was when he said he loved his fans, so in a way, he was saying that he loved you. He was willing to do anything to make you happy. You had definitely seen a change in him, and you could tell that he really cared for you. He had finally sensed that you had calmed down and he kissed you gently and passionately. He turned off the lamp and the two of you finally settled down in the bed for the night. To make things even better, he wrapped his arms around you and snuggled with you. Exhaustion had finally come over you and you fell asleep for the night. The next morning, you woke up, you remembered falling asleep in Bray's arms the night before, but now as you expected, he didn't have his arms around you. This broke your heart, you assumed that he had left again until you rolled over and saw him. He woke up before you and he was staring right at you. You smiled now as you realized that he was still here and that things really could be changing between the two of you.

"Good morning beautiful."

You smiled and gave him a kiss.

"You're still here... so all of that stuff you said about going on dates with me, and about me being your girl... you really meant it?"

He ran a hand through your hair and gently kissed you, then answered you.

"All of this and more darling... _**All Of This And More**_."

 **The End**

 **(I know a lot of this was sexual, more sexual than any of my other stories... it's kind of my own personal fantasies, but I wanted some of it to be emotional too. I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I did writing it.)**


End file.
